Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion of this section.
In general, block management in a solid-state drive (SSD) includes a block being classified as an error prone block and no longer used if the number of error prone cells in a block is over a limit of correction capability by the particular error correction coding (ECC) employed for the SSD. In some cases, an error prone block list is managed in a table. As the number of error prone cells increase, the number of error prone blocks increase accordingly. Resource waste and corresponding lack of efficiency result.